All About You
by BoraX 007
Summary: Setelah tiga tahun menghilang, setelah tiga tahun mencari kemana-mana, setelah tiga tahun ia berakhir pada keputus asaan tiba-tiba setitik cahaya terpampang samar di hadapannya./Ayo kita kembali ke tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan kita mulai semuanya dari awal/ twoshoots/SNS.
**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **.**

 **All About You**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

* * *

Sasuke menatap bosan. Musik mengadu pelan, beberapa orang yang sepertinya familiar baginya tampak asik dengan kumpulan yang mereka buat sendiri. Tentu ia bisa saja bergabung dengan mereka. Sejak tadi sudah ada beberapa orang yang menyapa dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Tapi rasanya ia benar-benar tidak mood untuk membicarakan bisnis ini itu, kesuksesan ini itu, atau bahkan status hubungannya.

Reuni. Acara terkonyol yang pernah ia hadiri. Dia benar-benar heran kenapa orang-orang itu mau-maunya meluangkan waktu hanya untuk menghadiri acara seperti ini. Atau mungkin mereka kurang kerjaan. Datang dengan setelah semewah mungkin, dandanan yang super mencolok, tak lupa dengan celotehan membangga-banggakan pekerjaan ataupun harta yang dimiliki. Siapa yang peduli? Ah mereka peduli. Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang tidak peduli, tapi kenapa ia berada ditempat itu. Salahkan sahabat saat SMA nya - sampai sekarang-Nara Shikamaru- yang mengatakan bahwa 'Dia' akan datang hari ini.

Ya walaupun rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi Sasuke benar-benara berharap. Setelah tiga tahun menghilang, setelah tiga tahun mencari kemana-mana, setelah tiga tahun ia berakhir pada keputus asaan tiba-tiba setitik cahaya terpampang samar di hadapannya. Jangankan datang keacara seperti ini, menghadiri pesta pernikahan Rock Lee bersama kekasih sejenisnya yang notabene hanya dihadiri oleh tamu undangan banci sekalipun akan ia hadiri. Mungkin. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi itu terlalu horror.

10.30. Sasuke melirik arlojinya. Hampir dua jam lebih, sejak jam 8 tadi ia sudah berada ditempat itu, seandainya Shikamaru tidak menyadarkannya mungkin ia akan datang sebelum acara dimulai. Bukan kali ini saja. Sejak dulu ia memang sudah gila tentu juga didukung oleh parasnya yang juga lumayan gila. Maksudnya, cakep gila.

"Ekhm, jam 11 lewat mungkin ..."

"Dia akan datang." Sasuke menyela ucapan Shikamaru. Acaranya akan berakhir sebelum 'dia' datang. Tolong, jangan katakan kedatangan Sasuke ke tempat ini kembali berakhir sia-sia. Terlalu banyak kesia-siaan disini. Ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

"Sasuke sebenarnya, ah aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana ..." Nara Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya ketika Sasuke berbalik cepat menusuknya dengan tatapan. Katakanlah ini kesalahannya, maka dari itu mau tidak mau dia harus mengatakannya.

"Itu, sebenarnya aku diberitahu oleh Kiba, dan Kiba diberaitahu juga oleh temannya, temannya itu adalah teman Naruto juga sewaktu SMP ..."

"Jangan buat ini bertele-tele, Nara. Kau menguji kesabaranku."

Shikamaru tahu Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah orang yang suka bercanda, tapi ia juga tahu Sasuke yang jenius dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya tak pernah menganggap serius sesuatu atau bahkan seseorang dalam hidupnya. Tapi sayang sekali teori itu tak berlaku untuk Uzumaki Naruto-'dia' yang dimaksudnya tadi-, sejak dulu.

Menelan ludah.

"Orang itu katanya melihat Naruto dipesawat dan Kiba beranggapan mungkin saja Naruto kesini karena reuni ini-"

"Baik, aku akan menunggu 30 menit lagi."

Sejujurnya Shikamaru kesal karena Sasuke memotong ucapannya sampai tiga kali seakan ia idiot. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang menarik nafas dan seolah mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya membuatnya sedikt bernafas lega.

Tentu saja Shikamaru luput dari ekspresi kecewa Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki. Tidak pintar, idiot-pasti- tapi masih ada sekitar seratus siswa dari sembilan ratus siswa yang lebih idiot darinya. Tampangnya lumayan, tapi Deidara, Sasori-senpai, Haku-senpai, si anu, dan si anu lainnya lebih manis. Bukan pembuat masalah karena ia berusaha mati-matian menghindari masalah itu. Lebih rincinya, dia biasa saja tak ada hal khusus yang membuatnya harus diingat. Sasuke yang hanya butuh sekali atau dua kali pertemuan untuk mengingat wajah dan nama orang yang ditemuinya -tanpa kehendaknya- butuh hampir satu semester untuk menyadari dengan pasti jika ada orang yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru dari kelas sebelah itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Pirang, tan, dan dua titik biru, terdengar lumayan menyolok. Tapi menyolok bukan berarti menarik perhatian.

Seandainya Sasuke tidak terlambat yang memaksanya melewati satu-satunya jalan alternatif yang berada di halaman belakang. Dan seandainya Naruto tidak membolos pada jam pertama di halaman belakang. Mungkin saja mereka akan lulus dengan damai, dan mungkin bertemu lagi di reuni yang tiga tahun lagi dengan cara yang lebih mudah. Dan jika itupun terjadi fanfic ini akan tamat sebelum dimulai.

Tapi sayang sekali itu hanyalah kata andai dan mungkin, sebuah kata yang terlalu klasik. Bisa saja mereka tidak bertemu saat itu, tapi bertemu di lain waktu yang berbeda. Ada banyak jalan. Bertemu di klub misalnya, dipertemukan oleh seorang guru wanita, dia dan Naruto seorang hiperseks yang kemudian terlibat percakapan yang lumayan vulgar. Ataukah memang sudah bertemu sejak kecil, Sasuke seorang raja dan Naruto adalah kesatrianya, Sasuke sengaja menikahi gadis yang di sukai sahabatnya, ah mungkin karena dia menyukai sahabatnya itu tapi ia si bebal yang tidak sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ada juga pertemuan seperti ini, Sasuke seorang raja bertemu Naruto yang seorang geisha dan akhirnya mereka terlibat kisah percintaan. Atau mungkin Sasuke seorang dokter yang sedang melakukan ekspedisi memasuki hutan tropis dan bertemu pemuda pirang dari suku bar-bar dan akhirnya mereka dipaksa berhubungan intim untuk menghilangkan kutukan. Dan .. ekhm.

Tidak ada cara baginya ataupun bagi Naruto untuk lari dari pertemuan itu. Bahkan Masashi Khisimoto tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan pertemuan itu. karena pertemuan itu adalah sebuah takdir yang tak terhindarkan.

Kembali kepertemuan hari itu.

Senin, 08.00 am.

Sasuke kehabisan nafas karena berlari dan sialannya dari jauh ia dapat melihat pagar gerbang sekolahnya sudah tertutup. Sebagian dari dirinya mulai berseru menyuruhnya untuk pulang, kemudian menelpon wali kelasnya berpura-pura sakit. Tapi, jam ke empat nanti ada ulangan susulan, minggu lalu ia tidak ikut karena izin kepertemuan keluarganya. Tidak ada jalan lain, ia harus melompat hari ini.

Beton yang mengelilingi sekolahnya hampir setinggi 4 meter. Tapi dari gosip ia dengar, di halaman belakang tepat beberapa meter dari toilet siswa laki-laki ada gundukan tanah yang bertumpuk di pinggir pagar menyebabkan pagar itu lebih mudah untuk di panjat. Haruskah ia berterimakasih kepada para senpai pendahulu yang membuat jalan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke berkeliling akhirnya ia menemukannya. Berharap keberuntungan berpihak padanya, jangan sampai ada guru piket yang sedang patroli dibalik beton di hadapannya.

Sasuke mulai memanjat, walaupun tumpukan tanahnya lumayan padat, tapi karena dinding yang mulai berlumut kakinya beberapa kali tergelincir ketika mencoba memanjat. Kaki kanannya coba ia sampirkan diatas beton yang lumayan tebal, kemudian diikuti kaki kirinya. Tapi pemandangan berikutnya membuatnya mematung, bukan karena kehadiran guru piket berterimakasihlah dengan keberadaan toilet siswa laki-laki yang ada di sudut belakang sekolahnya membuat area itu cukup dihindari. Sasuke akhirnya sadar kenapa dibanding sekolah yang lain siswa yang ada di sekolahnyalah yang memiliki persen keterlambatan yang paling rendah. Di luar tembok mungkin saja ada tumpukan tanah yang membantu para siswa yang terlambat untuk memanjat, tapi dari dalam atau dari atas tempat Sasuke berada tetap saja ini adalah beton setinggi empat meter tanpa tumpukan tanah.

Waktu, ukuran, angka adalah sesuatu yang relatif. 4 meter bisa saja serasa seperti 4 cm tapi dalam kasus yang dialami Sasuke 4 m ini berada dalam skala 1:10.000 a.k.a 400m. Bahkan titan kolosal sekalipun tak berani berpikir untuk melompat dari atas sini, yah jika titan memiliki otak untuk berpikir.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melompat."

Tentu Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan suara yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu, tapi reaksinya hanya di tanggapi dengan pupil mata yang melebar. Ini adalah rahasia kecil bahwa fungsi saraf sensorik Sasuke sudah bermasalah sejak kecil.

"Aku pernah melakukannya, pergelangan kakiku retak menyebabkan aku tidak masuk sekolah hampir sebulan. Tentu saja aku mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku terserempet motor, jika itu memanjat pagar sekolah karena terlambat, aku akan membuat kakiku yang satu lagi di retakkan oleh Kabuto-sensei."

Sasuke memerhatikan orang itu. dari lambangnya ternyata dia siswa seangkatan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan tahu kalo tidak mencoba." Sasuke tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Lagi pula tubuh mu lebih pendek dariku." Tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu cobalah. Ouhh, tentu tubuhmu lebih tinggi ... beberapa senti, Teme." Kata terakhir dari pemuda itu terdengar rendah dan penuh tekanan, tapi Sasuke tidak tuli.

"Palingan kau akan terkilir, dan dalam seminggu kakimu akan membengkak tapi tenang aku akan membantu memberimu alasan. Ini terjadi karena kau tidak sengaja tersandung kakiku kemudian kakimu yang satunya masuk kedalam selokan hingga kau terkilir. Hebat, kan? Oh yah, kau beruntung hari ini, bukan Kabuto-sensei yang piket."

"Ide bagus. Baiklah, aku akan melompat." Lagi pula setelah bersusah payah memanjat pagar ini apakah dia akan kembali. Jangan konyol.

"Eh-eh-eh Tunggu dulu, jangaaaaaann—"

Sebelum mendarat Sasuke masih sempat melihat wajah panik si pirang. Ah yah rambutnya pirang, dan dia memiliki wajah yang lucu.

Brukkk!

"Arrrrrghhh!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? kau tidak berdarah, kan? Kau tidak mendarat dengan bokongmu, kan? Jangan sampai tulang ekormu patah."

Tidak sesakit Sasuke bayangkan, tapi tetap ada rasa ngilunya sedikit. Namun, semuanya tersamarkan oleh ekspresi si pirang.

"Hn." Sasuke sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tetapi tertawa di hadapan orang asing rasanya sedikit ganjal. Dia bahkan jarang tertawa dengan orang yang dikenalnya. Hal seintim ini bukan sesuatu yang Sasuke lakukan dengan sembarang orang.

"Kau benar-benar gila." Dia terlihat lega ketika mengetahui Sasuke baik-baik saja. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa ada orang lain yang terlihat begitu mengkhwatirkannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tadi kau menyuruhku melompat tapi barusan kau mencoba menghentikanku."

"Tadi aku hanya menakut-nakutimu, bodoh."

Bodoh? menakut-nakuti?

Sasuke kemudian berdiri,

"Bolos di jam pertama, entah siapa yang bodoh disini." Ia menepuk pelan celananya kemudian berjalan melewati si pirang itu.

"Jadi maksudmu aku yang bodoh, eh jangan pergi, tunggu dul-"

Si pirang refleks memegang kaki kiri Sasuke bermaksud menghentikannya malah membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesimbangannya dan kaki kanannya yang telah terangkat akhirnya masuk kedalam saluran air yang tak begitu dalam namun cukup membuat kakinya terasa diputar.

Saluran air yang tak begitu dalam, pemuda pirang itu hanya refleks memegang kakinya seperskian detik, dan Sasuke sedikit terkejut, hanya sedikit. Tapi lagi-lagi waktu, ukuran, angka adalah sesuatu yang relatif.

Hari itu ada dua takdir yang tak bisa di hindari oleh Sasuke. Bertemu si pirang, dan terkilir karena jatuh ke selokan.

Seperti scenario yang dibuat oleh si pirang. Di bawa ke rumah sakit oleh guru piket bersama Naruto. Terkilir karena jatuh keselokan, seminggu ia tak masuk sekolah karena kakinya membengkak.

* * *

Awalnya Sasuke merasa bosan dengan mata pelajaran senin pagi berikutnya itu hingga ia memilih untuk pergi halaman belakang. Sejujurnya bukan sepenuhnya bosan, tapi penasaran apakah Naruto juga berada disana. Semenjak insiden jatuh diselokan itu dia dan si pirang tiba-tiba sering bertemu dan terkadang terlibat percakapan yang tidak masuk akal. Ini aneh, ada sedikit rasa penasaran didalam diri Sasuke dengan orang itu.

"Hey pirang, kau disini lagi."

Ia bahkan tidak percaya dengan reaksinya yang sok terkejut, setelah bolos senin, selasa, rabu, kamis pagi (minus jum'at karena tiba-tiba ada kuis dikelasnya) hanya untuk mengetahui apakah Naruto di tempat itu. tapi setelah penyelidikannya itu, ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa Naruto hanya bolos pada senin pagi.

"Sasuke?"

"Kemajuan, kau sudah tahu namaku."

"Tentu saja aku tahu nama siswa paling populer di sekolah ini, lebih tepatnya terpaksa tahu. Gadis-gadis sekelasku terus mendengungkan namamu seperti lebah."

Naruto terlihat kesal. Ekspresinya lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya samar.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali membolos."

"Kau sendiri juga begitu."

"Aku hanya ngantuk, aku sedang mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Ngomong-ngomong soal tempat bolos, aku sedikit penasaran kenapa kau selalu kesini, toilet cowok jangan bilang kau ..."

"Sembarangan ..." Naruto melototinya. Dan akhirnya kali ini Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Akan kutunjukan tempat ternyaman untuk tidur sekaligus kuberitahu alasanku selalu kesini tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Temani aku bolos seharian hari ini. Gimana?"

"Kurasa setimpal."

Jujur saja bolos bukan lah kebiasaan Sasuke, baginya hal itu hanya dilakukan oleh berandal-berandal bodoh yang memiliki pikiran pendek. Tapi entah kenapa bersama Naruto ia menyanggupinya dengan mudah, apa karena tampangnya tidak mirip berandal, ia memang terkadang bodoh tapi pikiran pendek, sepertinya tidak.

"Ikut aku. Lihat, aku pintarkan. Menyembunyikannya dibelakang toilet, tempat ter aman adalah tempat yang kadang terlihat tidak aman. Kau harus membantuku mengangkatnya, biasanya aku harus menyeretnya karena lumayan berat, tapi sekarang sudah ada kau. Jadi, Sasuke angkat sebelah san-"

"Pirang sialan. Kenapa hari itu kau tak bilang ternyata kau punya tangga."

"Huh? WOAAAHH, aku lupa. Haha maaf, maaf."

Sasuke menarik ucapannya.

"Ternyata pikiranmu sependek tubuhmu."

"Apa yang kau bilan-?"

"Cepat angkat atau aku berubah pikiran."

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Lihat saja Nanti."

* * *

Setelah beberapa meter melewati semak-semak yang hampir setinggi dadanya akhirnya Sasuke hanya berdiri terpaku ditempatnya menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya, Sasuke tahu disamping sekolah ada danau kacil yang biasa dijadikan tempat rekreasi orang-orang sekitar. tapi ia baru tahu jika ada tempat seperti ini di belakang bangunan sekolahnya.

"Saat kau membangun sebuah bangunan disamping sungai ataupun danau tentu kau tidak akan langsung mendirikannya dengan hanya jarak satu atau dua meter, itu terlalu beresiko, dan sepertinya orang-orang yang penting yang membangun sekolah kita sangat takut dengan yang namanya resiko, mereka bahkan menyisahkan jarak hampir sepuluh meter disini. Dan bekas bangunan yang disana menutupi tempat ini. Pesanku jangan kesana, tempat itu angker." Naruto menatapnya serius dengan iris birunya yang melebar.

Sasuke mengangguk. Bukan karena percaya, tapi mungkin terhipnotis oleh batu ocean itu.

"Bisa dibilang aku yang menemukan tempat ini, dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah kuajak kesini. Jadi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, ok?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan alasan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Rumputnya lumayan tebal, dan satu pohon oak yang disana sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat berteduh, aku menemukan tempat ini saat dikejar oleh Kabuto-sensei. Aku heran kenapa sensei satu itu begitu terobsesi denganku hingga tak bisa melihat ku bolos dengan tenang. Tapi tempat ini menyelalamatkanku." Kata Naruto sambil berlari kecil ke bawah pohon.

Sensei mana pula yang bisa melihat muridnya bolos dengan tenang. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"kursi panjang ini aku yang membuatnya kemarin. Ayo duduk."

Sasuke berpikir panjang untuk duduk diatas benda yang disebut kursi panjang milik Naruto itu. Dibanding menyebutnya kursi bagi Sasuke ini lebih terlihat seperti bekas-bekas papan penopang bangunan yang dipenuhi paku kemudian dipaksa untuk berdiri.

"Kau yakin kita bisa duduk berdua, di pap'kursi' ini?"

"Tentu, ini kuat kok."

"Aku duduk di rumput saja."

"Sudah, jangan malu-malu-"

BRAKK!

"Aw..."

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat Naruto jatuh diatas tumpukan papannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"Ah yah, padahal aku sudah memakunya kemarin dengan kuat kok."

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat sambutan tangan Naruto. Jari-jarinya dipenuhi plaster. Sasuke yakin, Naruto bukannya memalu paku-paku itu tapi pasti lebih banyak memalu tangannya.

"Kau tahu tempat ini bahkan lebih nyaman dari kamarku dirumah." Ucap pemuda pirang itu setelah mereka berbaring dengan nyaman dibawah pohon.

"Aku bisa melihat langit yang begitu biru, awan yang putih, merasakan hembusan angin. Ya walaupun terkadang aku takut kalau-kalau saja ada monster yang tiba-tiba keluar dari danau."

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum. Berapa kali ia tersenyum dengan Naruto hari ini.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau selalu bolos di senin pagi?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, membuat Sasuke penasaran tuk berbalik menatapnya.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian berbalik juga menatapnya.

"Aku ... " karena posisi mereka yang lumaya dekat membuat Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap lekuk wajah Naruto. Kini dia telah yakin bahwa Naruto memiliki garis-garis aneh di kedua pipinya. Apa itu?

"Tidak ... suka ... pelajaran Matematika." Kemudia ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke kembali posisinya, menatap langit.

"Sudah kuduga."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa memiliki hari yang begitu singkat. Mungkin karena ia bersama Naruto.

Hari itu mereka pulang kerumah sekitar pukul tiga sore. Namun Sasuke kembali ketempat itu satu jam kemudian.

Hari berikutnya Naruto menemukan kursi panjang bercat putih yang cantik.

* * *

"Sasuke ... Sasuke ..." Kiba terengah-engah berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa sih Kiba?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan santai, tak peduli dengan Kiba yang kehabisan napas.

"Dia datang, dia disini."

"Apasih?!" kali ini Shikamaru tidak lagi bertanya dengan santai, bahkan Sasuke juga ikut menatap Kiba serius. Kata 'Dia datang, dia disini' bukan lah kata yang boleh di ucapkan dengan sembarangan. Seolah hal ini menyangkut hidup atau mati.

"Dia, Naruto. Dia datang, aku melihatnya di gerbang. Dia ... itu." jari telunjuk Kiba tertahan di udara.

"Naru .. to." Shikamaru berucap pelan.

Sasuke tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap orang yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

* * *

***TBC***

* * *

 _Well, fic ini sudah saya buat dari bulan yang lalu, salahkan penyakit amnesia saya yang mengira bulan ini adalah SN DAY. Wkwkwk, padahal lagi sibuk karena banyak tugas kampus, tapi karena penyakit tidak jelas itu saya benar2 mencuri-curi waktu. Sudah bisa dibilang fic ini sudah selesai tapi, niatnya sih Oneshoot, tapi saya tidak yakin dengan bagian berikutnya (Psst... lemon kayanya sudah diharamkan oleh pihak ffn ya? XD) tapi mmmmmm... lihat nanti sajalah XD_

 _Dan yang terakhir jangan lupa review, biar saya semangat ngaploadnya XD_


End file.
